Fairy Tale: Blue Rose
by Alex Verse Naberrie
Summary: Do all fairy tales have a happy ending? Like in the real life, it depends from a point of view. [ Fic has a book cover and a spot vid ]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story has a cover book and a spot video, please go to my profile to see it.**

* * *

7 months, 7 days, 7 minutes, 7 seconds... since he was forced to be Moriarty's _pet_.

Has it been that long? Sherlock thought looking at the clock.

7 months, 7 days, 7 minutes, 8 seconds... since he was forced to be Moriarty's _pet_.

7 months, 7 days, 7 minutes, 9 seconds... since he was forced to be Moriarty's _pet_.

Frustrated he turned on the other side of the bed and pulled the cover over his head. Mycroft warned him in the beginning that he would not survive this. Holmes never thought that he would start agreeing on anything what his brother had told him. Involuntarily, it made him hug the blanket even harder than before.

"I can't sleep." Jim's irritated voice appeared next to him.

"Some people DO sleep." The detective replied with a false tired tone.

"Not you, at least not from 4 hours. And we have … 3 in the morning? OK, I will leave the lights off."

Holmes felt as the mattress got lowered under Moriarty's weight. Soon, Jim positioned himself closely alongside Sherlock's body.

"This case with bank robbery is getting more troublesome with every passing day." the consultant complained. "Why do I always have to end up with morons in the team?"

"I told you before that there were too many happy coincidences. A small leak from the most secure bank in the world, really?"

"The challenge made all interesting."

"You have too many unconfirmed information. (Of course, I would not mind, if you failed.) But making any move can only endanger your operation now. Wait for call from Sebastian. "

"That means tomorrow's evening." he exhaled loudly. "So as we both can't sleep, maybe could we skip to something more productive?" with that the consulting criminal put suggestively a hand on Holmes' arm.

"I'm not in the mood."

"You were avoiding me the whole day." He uncovered detective's head. "Oh, I see. Poor Sherlock, pondering about people, who he left behind. Does it even worth it? Why waste time for some useless pets, who are not aware of your sacrifice. They have already forgotten about you, anyway..."

"Enough!"

Not thinking, Sherlock pushed Jim from himself as far as he could and the consulting criminal landed on the floor with a loud thud.

Immediately, Moriarty's bodyguard, stormed into the bedroom. If not for Jim's calming wave of hand, the thug would surely threw Sherlock on the floor and broke detective's hand in the result. Holmes was enraged, but with the growing dread he quickly realised what he had just done. When Jim looked at him, 'fury' was a small word describing emotions, which Sherlock saw in his eyes.

Before leaving, the bodyguard checked the room and closed the door. The detective wished that he had not.

Meanwhile, Jim already managed to stand up and took a step in direction of Holmes' bed. Sherlock violently flinched back. Whatever Moriarty saw on detective's face, it managed to stop him for a long moment.

With uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, Holmes calculated chances for surviving this. He could try running to the bathroom, closing the door and hoping that Jim would calm down. Sherlock could also take him down (quietly enough, so no bodyguard would hear him) – hoping that tomorrow would never came and Moriarty would not send snipers to John ...

Jim chose first. He moved faster that Holmes thought possible and scooped closely next to the detective. Sherlock's face was emotionless, but inside fear was filling him completely. He did not dared to move. Soon, Moriarty forced him to lay down as before and covered him with the blanket. It was clear that the consulting criminal was enjoying the whole scene.

Whatever Moriarty was planning for him, Sherlock prefered to explain himself at first. Jim seemed to realise this and silenced him with a finger on his mouth.

"Hush." he whispered. "Are you ready for a story?" the spider asked with a childish glee.


	2. Chapter 2

_Once upon a time, on the highest and coldest mountain a magical flower grew. A blue rose with amazing capability to give a single human the knowledge of the whole universe._

When Jim started, Sherlock was maneuvered, so he would sit between the criminal consultant's legs.

 _The flower seduced every traveler with its beauty and legend. However to gain rose's power – the seeker had to cut it from the black ground._

Holmes allowed his head to lie down on Moriarty's chest, while Jim made himself comfortable on the bed.

 _Many tried to take it, but no story, no rumor warned about a diabolical curse connected to the blue creature. Spikes of rose promised only a long and painful death._

Jim practically hummed with every word, taking the pleasure from Sherlock's discomfort. The detective's heartbeat got quicker, when Moriarty put his arms around him – momentarily flooding Holmes with all unwelcome memories, which he had experience since the kidnap.

In the best scenario, Sherlock thought as Jim's hand accommodated itself on his stomach, it would end only on a simple hug and petting my hairs.

 _So the flower grew, lonely and almost abandoned on the cold mountain. Time passed and nothing seemed to change. Visitors, who somehow managed to reach the top, came and went away, all desiring to use the blue rose for selfish reasons. Some were just admiring it from a safe distance, eventually even them tried to possess the magical flower._

 _With years passing by, people from the nearest villages started whispering among each other. They realised that the rose would bring nothing, but the destruction. People plotted to remove the flower from their existence. However they were unable to transplant the rose, as it managed to glue roots between hard stones. The fire or wind could not destroy it either, as it got used to changeable weather._

 _So the flower grew, as if nothing had happened, but with it also the hatred of people._

 _The rose was not bad, not good. It just had, what people wanted the most (except for the eternal life). Not able to share it with anyone. Not understood by anyone, who came to see her. Alone._

Sherlock sighed resigned, when he found out his role in the story.

"Don't interrupt." Jim said as to a naughty child.

 _People, blinded by the danger, did not want or even try to understand the unique gift._

 _Villagers had to hire a magician, whose spells could transport the mountain far away from their home. Even a planet. The price for the magician's service was very high. Many lost their fortunes, only to feel themselves safe._

 _When it was done – The magician, pleased with his work, walked away to seek another adventure. The spell, which he created, made him famous and all nobility wanted to meet him. The future was promising him many happy years._

 _Villagers could at last sleep without worry that some of them would desire to see the rose. With time even a legend of the blue flower would disappear as if it had never existed. But as well something else had changed, or not – people always would want to become a part of the eternal story. The grey existence of life became unbearable. It seemed that the known fairy tale was better than the unknown. The rose would not hurt them anymore, but on the other side of country, stories of different beautiful creatures seduced villagers to leave home and try to become famous._

 _When the spell was said, the rose did not vanish, as all people thought. Somehow, the magician did not take in mind that the flower could have the will of its own. The strong will to live. In the far blackest of cosmos, the mountain transformed itself into a tiny planet with a life-giving atmosphere._

 _It was also quickly inhabited by a small prince. The rose charmed him as all people from Earth. The boy build a crystal bowl around her so nothing or anything would hurt the flower. The prince cherished her more than all things in the universe._

 _So the blue rose grew, so did the prince._

 _The flower never understood why humans allowed the stupidity to rule their lives. She blamed the curse, then she was grateful that it protected her from them._

 _The rose was confused and angry that she allowed herself to be so easily controlled on the new small planet. Why didn't the prince cut her? Why did he let her stay? The boy many times showed that he was far from being stupid._

 _The misunderstanding was exhausting, but then the prince asked her a different question: why magician's spell did not kill her?_

 _The rose wanted to survive. She also wanted to be free more than anyone. But rules of universe were unchangeable. Every tree, bush or flower were destined only one place. How could a plant be free?_

" _I can give you the freedom." the prince said in a kind voice. "I can show you the world. I will show you things, which a normal being has never_ _dreamed about. Wouldn't you want it?"_

 _It born an interest in the blue rose._

" _The curse has never been a curse. It's a fear. You are afraid that someone would become dear to you."_

 _The flower was speechless, seeing the truth._

" _Have you never known about it?" the compassion and surprise in prince's voice made her even more devastated than in the beginning. All those lost years ... the answer was so simple."You can control it. We all can."_

" _Human's spikes may be invisible, but they are there." he said with understanding, while noticing rose's confusion. "We can push others away and made them cry, but all lies in our hands, we can control our actions, our 'spikes'..."_

" _Please believe me that I have never meant to hurt you." The prince told her earnestly. "I see that you are sad. I can't make it disappear completely, I don't know if it will be ever possible, but we can try ... I found the right spell."_

 _The hope was rising in flower's spirit. Not all had been lost to her. There was still time. She would leave the tiny planet, run, jump and dance between silver stars._

 _The prince looked at her down, a strange glint appeared in his black eyes._

" _In exchange, I will use you as I like and you will never refuse any of my wishes."_

"Sherlock? Are you asleep?"

When only a quiet snoring answered him, Jim was really disappointed. He was so absorbed in his performance that the consultant did not notice, when Holmes closed his eyes. Did not he know that writing a proper bedtime story can take a lot of time? The romantic moment completely faded away.

Then, the dark prince looked at his sleeping flower. Couple weeks could pass, until Sherlock would be as Jim liked him the best. He could finish it right now. Moriarty always liked story tales.

" _Sometimes, you will remove your spikes from my touch. Hide them, when I order you. You will bless me with information, when I demand it, and much more ..."_

 _It was no freedom, flower knew. She could refuse, but the prince was not a small boy anymore, he became a strong and lustful man. He read many books and learned thousands spells. The knowledge, which was absorbed in the rose's petals, did not interest him as a mere mortal from Earth. His skills could be even compared to hers._

 _The rose had never imagined that some of people wanted to have her, not to gain wisdom, but to possess her beauty without worrying of the death._

 _The powerful prince could cut her from the world if needed, leaving her in cold and black rain, as it was before on the highest mountain._

 _It was no freedom, but the flower at least she would never ever be alone._

 _And the prince and blue rose spent many, many years with each other..._

With it, Jim closed the gap between him and asleep detective.

* * *

 **A/N: The fic was inspired by "Little prince" and story about lonely rose from "Pan's Labyrinth". If you watched/read them, then I presume that you saw the resemblance. I hope that my version interesting, even if it copied the plot from movie/book.**

 **At first, I wrote only the fairy tale, but later I added scenes with Jim/Sherlock from the real life and I think that they look quite good. But I am rather sceptical that Sherlock would fall asleep so quickly, especially when Jim was nearby, but then the ending would differently.**


End file.
